


恋爱本质10

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质10

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你 

比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.10 恋爱吧！堂本先生！END

 

 

一片漂亮的海岸沙滩上，工作人员正在摆放桌椅，调整装饰，为一场婚礼做着准备。

 

“那边灯再高一点吧！”

 

“好的！松本先生！”

 

“那个花换成淡紫色，旁边衬布配白色。”

 

“好的！松本先生！”

 

“还有那个……”

 

 

“J~~~！怎么样啊？”

 

在松本润正忙得不亦乐乎的时候，二宫和也出现在婚礼的布置现场。

 

“nino~你看看主舞台那边怎么样？适合他们吗？”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你真的是，又不是控，还说主舞台。你的安排，我绝对放心！”

 

 

 

二宫和也是在两位堂本先生开新闻发布会的前一天知道这个消息的。

对他来说，这确实是个不小的惊讶。毕竟这俩人恋爱，除了家人知道和长濑有次偶然撞见，再就只有向经纪人通报了。

 

“哈？”

这是二宫和也当时接到堂本刚电话后的第一反应，一个短促有力的音。

 

堂本刚虽然预料到了二宫和也会惊讶，但还是害羞了一下。

 

“嗯，就是说，我俩要结婚了，然后明天会开发布会说明这个消息。你为什么又让我说一遍？”

 

 

当天晚上樱井翔也知道了这件事，给堂本刚发了一长串祝福的消息，还主动约了两位堂本先生一起吃饭。

那天nino高兴得喝多了，心里翻涌起自己小时候，看着堂本刚受苦的那些回忆。一边嘴里念叨着“太好了太好了”，一边抱着堂本刚哭，谁也拦不住。最后导致的结果就是，堂本刚自己心里也无比触动，两个人一起哭。樱井翔也留下了几滴感慨的泪水，堂本光一没有流泪，不知所措。

 

 

 

 

咸咸的海风带着些湿气，吹乱了二宫和也的刘海。他侧过身撩头发，一眼就看到了从远处走过来的堂本刚和堂本光一，心里泛起一阵感动。

 

自己刚成为jr.的时候，堂本刚已经出道了。那个时候的刚，是个随心的人，经常在排练的空隙说些他听不懂的话。虽然听不懂，但他却觉得很舒服。和刚在一起的时候，他可以很放松，不用怕自己被谁超越，不用担心刚才有没有跳好。总之，对于少年nino来说，堂本刚就像一个温柔的，可以不定时停靠的港湾，但只要停在那，就一定会得到安慰。

 

后来他出道了，开始的几年很忙。不再给堂本刚伴舞之后，关系也渐渐疏远。只是偶尔在电视台遇到后，两人会不约而同的说晚上一起吃饭。虽然都是许久未见，可这样的饭局也像是给两个人打气一样，每次见面后，总能打起精神去面对困难。

 

这样的联络频率下，二宫和也知道堂本刚状态不对，是听经纪人说起的。他去找刚，看到原来潇洒的堂本刚变得不一样了，可是他也不知道怎么办。他知道堂本刚是个自尊自强的人，伪装的坚强下一定是一颗倔强又坚硬的心，他不能就那样去刺破，去伤害他。一起吃饭的时候，他只字不提那些堂本刚不主动说的话题，净说些开心的笑话逗人家。然后再装作很自然的问一句，“tsuyoshikun呢？最近有什么烦恼吗？”

 

一开始堂本刚会打哈哈，能蒙混过关就蒙混过关。后来有一次，在他问了这句话之后，刚突然低下头不说话了。他看着堂本刚用手撑住额头，然后听到了堂本刚抽泣的声音。

他有好多话想说——在无数个失眠的夜里，在无数次玩游戏中突然发呆到被KO的时候，他都在想。他已经想好了好多话来劝说堂本刚，可到了真正要说的时候，却发现自己一个字也说不出来。

堂本刚难道没有哭过吗？他当然哭过，他不知道一个人流了多少泪水。他是需要有一个人来听他哭，而不是自己越哭越委屈。他需要有人能一言不发，安安静静的，从他的哭泣声里听懂那份爱与悲。

二宫和也那天晚上到最后也一个字没说，就只是单纯的陪着堂本刚，给他递纸巾也不说话，仿佛在消磨自己的存在感一般。他不知道这其实对堂本刚帮助很大，只是有次和堂本刚一起录节目时，对方专门提前出发亲自排队，给他带了一份汉堡肉便当。

 

 

“nino~~~”

 

堂本刚欢快的声音打断了二宫和也的回忆。

 

“你怎么流眼泪了？我们结婚你这么高兴吗~”

 

伸手摸了摸眼角，几滴泪水正噙在那，准备夺眶而出。这样的泪水，也一定是甜蜜的吧。他心里想。

 

“我现在又没喝醉，风吹的啦。”

╭(╯^╰)╮我才不会让你以后拿这个笑话我呢。

“我去找sho酱了，等会J会来找你们说灯光的事。”

 

“OK，辛苦你们啦~”

 

 

看着nino走远的背影，堂本光一也感慨万千。

 

“tsuyoshi的后辈也都很可爱呢……”

 

“那是自然了，这都是跟着我一起长大的孩子啊，他们十几岁那会，跟家里人一起的时间都没跟我一起的时间多吧。”

 

“……而且，我觉得arashi好爱你啊……”

 

堂本刚觉得这句话的语气听起来有点委屈，转头看了看堂本光一。

 

“欧桑，你是在吃醋吗？”

 

“你看嘛，那个松本润到底是何方神圣，连灯光都包办了。樱井翔，婚庆公司是他找的吧。大野智，那么大一幅画要画多久啊？相叶雅纪，听说明天的晚宴是他们家的中国料理。还有nino——”

 

堂本光一的话突然被堂本刚打断——

 

“松润呢，以后我带你去看一次他们的演唱会你就知道他是何方神圣了。shokun找的这家婚庆公司呢，是他和nino当时的那家，很有名的，也是他的后辈。大野画的那幅画确实需要很久，他肯定费神了。爱拔酱他也是主动联系我的，我想着很好啊，就答应了。至于nino，我不做评价。”

说完装作一副生气的样子，两手交叉抱在胸前。

 

“nino最让我惊喜好吗？”

这回轮到堂本光一不愿意了。

“他可是把他练得最高等级的账号送给我了！你知道他练了多长时间吗？你知道他氪了多少金吗？你知道……”

 

“哎呀哎呀，行了，我不知道，我也不想知道，你开心就好啦。”堂本刚还是笑了起来，果然宅男的世界不好懂。

 

 

 

 

堂本刚和堂本光一站在还未布置好的婚礼现场，周围工作人员跑来跑去，人来人往的。他们俩就站在那，互相搂着腰，堂本刚的头靠在堂本光一的肩膀上。仿佛能就这么站一辈子。

 

“堂本先生……”

突然怀里的白团子发出了声音。

 

“嗯？”

堂本光一看着舞台上正在试演灯光，红色和蓝色交织，有一瞬间会给人看到紫色的错觉。做出回应后，半天没听到堂本刚说话，于是便想低下头看看。

 

就在他脑袋转下来的一瞬间，堂本刚的嘴唇覆了上来，在他的脸颊停留了一会才分开。

 

他听到耳边缓缓的风声，和堂本刚好听的声音混在一起——

 

“堂本先生，我们恋爱吧……”

 

 

 

 

 

本人的第一篇完结啦

庆祝~撒花~

说好的两辆车我还在码

开车真的好难啊hhhhh

感觉自己开了新坑这篇的车都可能码不出来2333

 

这篇还是244视角多一些

一直有在反思和修改

希望自己能多多进步

给大家更好的阅读体验

 

第一个正片就算结束了

感谢大家一直以来的阅读

以及各种小心心和小蓝手

新手上路还请多多指教

比心心


End file.
